It is known to use a thermoplastic resin composition obtained by dispersing a modified rubber in a polyamide resin for an inner liner of a pneumatic tire, and in order to improve (decrease) air permeability, further blending of an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-132850.